Tickling Feathers
by Sleepingmonster02
Summary: Morgana and Gwen tickle fight! Friendship/fluff. Read. Rate. Enjoy! ;
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK, this was a requested story! From Alyssanm who wanted a seen with Morgana and Gwen having a tickle fight! So here it is!**

**BTW this is not a Gwen/Morgana story.**

**I don't roll that way.**

**But then again I can't stop you from thinking in that way so...take it as you will.**

**But I did not intend on it to be that way...even if it IS to girls having a tickle fight...**

**Review and Enjoy! **

* * *

"Oh Gwen must you go?" Morgana asked as Gwen was just finishing up tiding the Lady Morgana's room.

"I'm sorry milady, but I have to go home," Gwen said with a sad smile. Morgana was sitting on her bed her back resting on her head board. She crossed her arms much like a five year old that didn't get what she wanted. She pursed her lips and moved them to the side thinking.

"Well why don't you just spend the night with me?" Morgana asked getting up and walking over to Gwen. Gwen smiled.

"That's really flattering but…" Gwen trailed off unable to come up with a good reason. "I just can't Morgana," Gwen concludes.

"Oh come on!" Morgana said poking Gwen's stomach a little. Gwen moved out of the way with a small laugh.

"Stop that tickles!" she said.

"Oh really," Morgana asked, eyebrows lifted and a smirk plastered on her face. She tickled Gwen's stomach and brought her to the newly cleaned floor.

Gwen was extremely ticklish.

"Morgana stopped! Please stop!" Gwen pleaded completely out of breath.

"Only if you agree to stay the night!" Morgana said loudly over Gwen's hysterical laughter and pleads.

"Alright! Alright!" Gwen shouted breathlessly. Morgana got up from the ground and helped Gwen pleased. Gwen pushed her hair out of her face. She glared at Morgana slightly.

"I'm sorry I had to go through those means Guinevere," Morgana said seriously while sitting down on the edge of her bed and crossing her legs as if nothing happened. Gwen walked over to the other side of Morgana's bed as Morgana continued talking about whatever. Gwen grabbed a pillow and thwacked the back of Morgana's head. Morgana—being much clumsier than she lets on—fell to the floor comically.

"Hey!" the lady shouted as her maidservant was hunched over in a fit of laughter. "That wasn't funny!" she said popping back up.

"I'm sorry to disagree with you milady but that was hilarious!" Gwen said through her laughter. Morgana crawled across her bed and threw her pillow at Gwen which hit her right in her face.

_Ha! That shut her up!_ Morgana started before laughing her ass off.

"You're right Gwen this is hilarious!" Morgana said pointing at the serving girl as she picked a feather out of her hair. Gwen frowned.

"Morgana you've started a war that you can not win," Gwen said determined. She jumped and tackled Morgana.

And thus, the notorious tickle/pillow war begun.

Who won…well….that's really for you to decide.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK, I know, I know it's been months since I've done anything with this story and I'm very sorry. So here's the next and last chapter.**

**Any Who**

**Read, Review and Enjoy! **

* * *

Gwen rose with the sun and looked around the room to realize that the whole bed was covered in feathers. _Oh yeah! The tickle/pillow fight!_ Gwen thought. Gwen got out of bed quickly and quietly. She stretched then looked at Morgana. _She looks so peaceful and calm…it's good to finally see her like this…_Gwen thought sweetly as she walked over to the side where Morgana's sleeping. _Hmmm…too bad that's going to end!_ Gwen thought mischievously as she wrapped her arms around her neck. She started tickling Morgana fiercely for she was one of the few people who knew that that was her most ticklish spot.

Morgana woke up immediately and started thrashing about.

"Ahh! Gwen what are you doing! Why are you tickling me!" Morgana yelled/laughed.

"You thought the war was over?" Guinevere laughed joyfully or evilly you chose.

"Gwen! I thought we made a truce!" Morgana said trying to roll away from her maidservant but Guinevere climbs on the bed and tackles Morgana now tickling her everywhere.

"I said 'Alright we can stop for tonight' I didn't agree to the truce!" Gwen said happily.

"Gwen—Gwen I can't breathe!" Morgana gasped. Her stomach was in pain, her hair was in her eyes, Gwen was practically sitting on her and Morgana really didn't know what to do.

"Sorry my lady but I'm not getting up until you say that I win!" Gwen says in a slightly off voice. _I never realized Gwen was so competitive! _Morgana thought

"Never!" Morgana said trying to flip Gwen so that she was dominant but Gwen pinned her down firmly then started tickling her furiously. _When did Gwen get so strong!_ Morgana thought frantically.

"Fine! I you win! You're the winner!" Morgana finally shouted exhausted and red faced. Gwen stopped, got off of Morgana and fixed herself up as if nothing happened.

"There now Morgana, was that so hard?" Gwen asked fixing her hair; she was also a bit red faced. Morgana was pretty strong and it was hard for Gwen to stay dominant. Morgana simply rolled her head towards her servant with a 'really' expression tattooed to her face then rolled her head back looking up at her ceiling. Gwen plopped down next to her. "I didn't want to go to such lengths," Gwen laughed.

"Yes well, you should have just agreed to stay the night with me," Morgana shrugged. Gwen looked over at Morgana then burst out in laughter, Morgana looked at Guinevere for a moment then joined in with her closest and dearest friend.


End file.
